The Music Box
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: My Xmas fic. Zechs goes looking in the old mansion. Why? *songfic*


      Ok I know it's after Christmas, but this didn't load right the first time, so bear w/ me. It's abit different than the first one, but not too much .Hopefully it'll load right this time.

     Well, this is my Xmas story for GW. I heard the song and this story leaped in my head. Thoughts in _Italics_. Song lyrics in **_bold and italics_**. Enjoy.

     Disclaimer~ I own nothing but the plot. The song "The Music Box" belongs to whoever wrote it. That someone is not me. GundamWing is owned by someone over in Japan. **::** Yells at guards keeping her in jail**::** Well! I said it. Will you let me out now?

     Zechs Marquise walked through the rubble of the house. Or to be more exact, the Peacecraft Mansion. He stepped gingerly over what appeared to be a desk. _Why did I come here? Why? Why drudge up old memories?_ He angrily kicked a rock, hurting his foot, but did not stop. A soldier had no time for pain. Besides he was looking for something. 

     He made his way to a hallway. He knew the layout of this house like the back of his hand. He could find what he wanted even though it was rubble. Nothing but rubble.

     Zechs paused in what was left of the Great Room, or Living Room. He remembered the night he had given it to her.

**_Remember last Christmas Eve_**

**_When we sat next to our first tree_**

**_Ornaments reflected light_**

**_Of a candle in the night_**

****

**_And I gave you a music box_**

**_Back then it that seemed like so much_**

**_We watched it go round and round_**

**_As the melodies unwound_**

     He pushed the memory aside. He didn't want to get emotional.

But all these things are now long gone 

**_And not to be wished on again_**

****

     Zechs made his way up to her room. He had to duck as he went through what remained of the door. He knew that finding it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. But for some reason, he wouldn't give up. Putting a candle in the window, he got to work.

     He sighed as he sat where there were remnants of a chair. Putting his face in his hands, he moaned. Why did he want to give her it anyways? 

     He lifted his head and surveyed the room, once again. A slight shine caught his eye. He got up and crossed the room. Once there, he lowered himself, digging where the dresser had once been. He smiled slightly as he lifted the tiny music box. It was dirty but otherwise in shape. He turned the knob. The song came on. Zechs looked around the ruined room._ How was this able to remain in tact when everything else is damaged?_

**_But the music box continues to turn_**

**_The candle in the window continues to burn_**

**_But I know that they're just memories_**

**_Like Christmas past and you and me_**

****

     Holding the music box carefully, he left her room, the house, not once looking back. 

__Christmas Day__

     "Oh Sally, it's beautiful!" Relena exclaimed. All around her, people opened presents.

     Duo slung an arm over Heero's shoulder. "Thanks for the shirt man." Heero shrugged the arm off.

     "Dorothy uhh thanks for the sword box." Dorothy smiled. 

     "Look inside, Quartra boy." Quartra opened the box. "Ohh, a violin set." He hugged her. She blushed but hugged back. 

     "You like it Trowa?" Cathy asked. He nodded. "Best flute I ever saw." They smiled at each other.

     Wufie opened Sally's present. "A book of ancient Chinese lore? Excellent. Thanks." Sally leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck, and read over his shoulder.

     "Oh, Du~o,"called Hilde, "come here." She had mistletoe and was holding it above her head. " 'Cuse me He-man, gotta go take care of some 'business'." He laughed and ran to Hilde. Heero shook his head.

     Relena looked around. Everyone had gotten a gift from Zechs. Everyone except her. 

     "Don't worry." Noin had picked up on her unhappiness. "I bet he was just getting you something good, and it's late or something."

     Relena smiled sadly. "But why didn't he show up? He swore he'd be here." Noin opened her mouth to reply, but Lady Une called her and she held up a finger, telling Relena she'd be right back.

     Relena looked at the ornaments. Something was missing. There were no red ornaments on it. 

     The door creaked as it opened. Zechs stepped in, waiting for them to notice him. It didn't take long. Everyone greeted him in different ways.

     After the greetings, he cleared his throat. "Relena, may I speak to you in private?" It was at that time that Relena noticed that his jacket was zipped up and had a tiny bulge in it.

     They went to the sunroom. Zechs got right to the point. "Relena, do you remember anything about your past?"

     Relena was stunned, but answered "Not a whole lot. Why?"

     Zechs unzipped his jacket and took out a tiny package. "Merry Christmas." 

     Relena opened it carefully. She gasped as she saw the fragile music box. "It's beautiful."

     Zechs took it and turned the knob. The song came out. "Now what do you remember?"

**_Remember that old fireplace_**

**_That held the room in the room in warm embrace_**

**_And as we watched for Christmas ghosts_**

**_The fire held the shadows close_**

****

     Relena closed her eyes. "An old fireplace. Warmth. And looking for Christmas ghosts. With…with you Zechs." He smiled as she opened her eyes. 

     "Yeah," he said, "it was a game we played." She grinned at him, eyes shining with tears. He smiled back. "Now go join your party again."

     "What about you?"

     "I'll be in there in a few minutes." She left. He thought about the music box and the past. 

**_But now upon that Christmas scene_**

**_The candle wax of melted dreams _**

**_And ornaments of shattered glass _**

**_Now belonging to the past_**

****

     Zechs knew why he had gotten that music box for Relena. He had so many memories. She didn't have many. Most were only fragments. 

**_But all these things are now long gone_**

**_And not to be wished upon again_**

****

     He would not think about the past again. Not unless he was with Relena or asked. He left the sunroom. The music box played the song.

**_But the music box continues to turn_**

**_The candle in the window continues to burn_**

**_But I know that they're just memories_**

**_Like Christmas past and you and me_**

****

****

Well, how was it? Now there r 2 things u can do. If you scroll down, there's a purpose to the little link. If u scroll up, u can click on my author name and read my other fics. 

 Duo: or you could click on the back button first and not review.

 Solitude: That's it. I'm not writing a romance with you and Hilde anymore.

 Duo: eep, I'll be good.

Solitude


End file.
